


Fluffy cats

by Raven_Totton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Hinta is small, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Totton/pseuds/Raven_Totton
Summary: Hinata doesn't understand why it takes so long for Kageyama to meet with him to walk to practice.





	Fluffy cats

**Author's Note:**

> Weote this in two days and first time writing fanfic in a long time and first time ever writing for haikyuu.

Kageyama always seemed like the not-so-animal type, honestly he'd probably try to pet an animal and it would be terrified of him, he'd get such an adorable face that even the most heartless of people would want to hug him. Or at least that's what Hinata thought until this instance. 

He had been spying on Kageyama, mainly wondering why it took him so long to meet him whenever they were only about a five minute walk away from each other. He had many theories about what Kageyama did in the time, maybe he purposefully took too long to get on his nerves or lied whenever he'd text him he just left. But him petting every cat he sees as he passes by was not any of his theories.

Kageyama had just stopped to pet a black cat that was actually rather friendly and nice until he moved his other arm, Hinata thought of how wholesome he looked, and how instead of being upset with the cat leaving he looked more,content.

“Dammit, one of these days you'll let me hold you Slick.” He muttered to himself, still in a crouched position.

He stood up and turned around heading towards the corner Hinata was hiding behind. The moment he turned seeing the shorter boy he muttered something along the lines of a curse to himself.

“How much did you see?”

“Enough to know you named a stray cat Slick.”Hinata chuckled, realizing how stupidly adorable and childish it was. “Of all things too.”

“Shut up! And move aside. I wanna pet fluffy and he's just begging for attention.”He managed an angry tone to cover his embarrassment. “Not like you'd know.”

Hinata turned to see a white maine coon rubbing against the side of him, was it really there the entire time?.”His name, is fluffy?”

Kageyama started petting the cat before picking it up. “Shut up! They're just nicknames so I don't just call them “random alley cat1” and “I think it has an owner”. And why were you here anyway, weren't we supposed to meet at the corner up ahead?”

“Yeah, but I was getting impatient and wanted see what was taking you so long.” He wasn't completely lying when he said that.

“Well since you're here now, why did you want to meet today. It's not like we have practice today.” Kageyama kept petting fluffy, muttering a bit to himself.

Hinata blushed slightly. He wasn't sure why, yes Kageyama was cute, but it's not like he likes him. “I just wanted to see you.” Again not a complete lie.

“Oh,” a blush spread across his face, “well you see me now. Anyways, why's it such a big surprise that I pet cats?”

“Well I never thought you'd be good with animals. I figured they'd be too scared. Like you'd try to pet one and smile at it and it would see your face and run away. Like “GWAH SCARY MAN” or something.”

“Dumbass! No way would that happen! Cats are much easier to get along with after all, they like my smile.” Kageyama put down fluffy softly, though honestly he could chuck him across the street and he would still come back to get petted. “Besides I have a cat at home. And two dogs, and I used to have birds as well but we had macaws they were really annoying. Worse than my dogs somehow.”

“That's a lot of animals. I honestly never expected that.” Hinata was mainly talking to himself at this point, speaking softly almost a whisper. “I mean he is really cute so who could blame him for being so animal friendly.”

Kageyama was so red at this point it looked like he had gotten sunburnt, “You think I'm cute?”

“No!... I mean… yes?” He couldn't look at the taller boy and started playing with the fabric of his shirt. “So what if I do? Not like it matters or anything. You wouldn't think the same about me, and it's a completely objective statement anyone would think it. Especially in a situation like this where the big scary guy is soft.” he started to force a nervous laugh.

Kageyama stood there in awkward silence for a while, taking a deep breath before breaking it “You're wrong again, dumbass.”

“I'm not a dumbass bakayama!” Hinata practically screeched. “And I'm not wrong. You're cute, and you can't convince me otherwise.”

“Well for one, if anything I'm hot. And Two you're fucking adorable, idiot.”

He looked up with practically puppy dog eyes, “You really think I'm adorable?”

“Yeah, I mean who wouldn't? You look like a grade schooler.” Kageyama had a smirk across his face now, though it wasn't any less red than Hinata.

“Shut up you giant!!” He did his best to defend himself. “You're just jealous I can still order off the kids menu.”

“But seriously. You're….. Attractive.” Kageyama seemed to have trouble admitting it to him.

For some reason hearing this made Hinata's heart skip a beat. “You're also really attractive.”

Both stepped closer together. “Can I kiss you?”

“Uh…. Yes… You can.” Hinata looked into Kageyama's eye hopefully, he wants to know why it feels like his stomach is fighting itself.

Kageyama leaned down and placed his lips on Hinata. It felt like fireworks were going off, nothing has ever made him feel more amazing. When they parted he wanted to go back in for more.

“That was….” The taller one started

“Amazing. Life changing. The best thing I've ever done.” The smaller one listed all the things he was thinking.

“Yeah.” His smile was even more soft than when petting Slick. “Shoyo, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” They were both smiling like idiots.

 

Bonus:

After years of dating they moved in together and got engaged. They were at a little cat area in the local pound.

Hinata pointed at a little black cat. “This one looks just like Slick, doesn't it.”

“Kind of, slick was much longer.” Kageyama poked a finger into the cage, it instantly rubbed against it.

\----  
“So what do you wanna name it?”

“Slick junior.”

“It's so dumb, I love it.”


End file.
